My Seventh Avenue
by Nicrafetix
Summary: REQUEST -- Friends will always accept you for whatever you are. Yeah. Right. Try telling Roxas that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Hello and welcome to yet ANOTHER story!

I'm writing this one because it was a request from a friend of mine

Also because, actually, i really enjoy writing it!

I find it really easy to write for soem reason...

and guess what!

i'm about half way through chapter two, so as to when i update all counts on how many reviews a get!

So, here we go!

-x-X-x-

**M**y **S**eventh **A**venue

"Roxas? Yoohoo, anyone there?"

I plummeted back to earth, out of my daydream, at the sound of my name.

"Yeah? W-what is it?"

Axel smirked, making my stomach tighten. He always looks so good when he smirks. He probably perfects it in the mirror every chance he gets.

"What were you thinking about, eh?" He asked, still smirking, one eyebrow slightly raised. I felt my face burn.

"I-I was… I was just… Wondering if we were going to do anything…?"

Axel shrugged, "Dunno, Let's go…" he paused to think for a moment, "Somewhere." He finished lamely. I rolled my eyes, "Let's go get some ice cream."

Axel nodded and stood up. We walked out from the little alleyway in Seventh Avenue, and headed for the ice cream parlour. Everything was so familiar round here, nothing had changed really. Seventh Avenue was where Axel and I first met. I remember that day _very_ well…

_-Flashback-_

_I tore down the street. I had to get away. Anywhere was better than with them. Tears were mixing with the blood that stained my face; stinging unbearably. My chest heaved in and out, in and out, but I had to keep going. Even if it killed me. I had to get away. Get away from them. The sound of my feet echoed eerily around me. My breath caught in my chest. I choked. But I kept going. _

_Suddenly I stopped. I was trapped. A dead end. I wheeled around. I couldn't go back. Not now. I backed against the wall, siding down it. I hugged my knees to my chest. I could feel the blood, mingled with tears, down my wet face. I buried my face in my hands. _

_Then, I heard a voice:_

"_Hey, are you alright?" _

_I slowly lifted my head up. A tall red-head was leaning on the wall, quite a way away from me. He must have been about my age. I lowered my eyes again. My throat was too dry to answer. I heard him move nearer. He lent down, bringing his face level with mine. He stretched out his hand and grabbed my arm, helping me up. I would have protested; but I couldn't find the energy. _

_He looked over me, shocked. I was covered in bruises and cuts. There was a massive burn on my temple. The rain spat down on it, mercilessly. It seared. My hand shot to my head. His shock turned to concern. _

"_I-I'm fine…" I told him. It wasn't any of his business as to why I was bleeding. What did he care anyway? The only one that cared was Riku: my best friend. He was the one I'd run to. So… why hadn't I gone there? I didn't actually know. _

_He raised an eyebrow, "I can see that…" He said, sarcastically. I tried to frown, but it just made the burn hurt more. My face screwed up in pain, and felt another tear slid down my face. "What happened?" He asked, tentatively, kneeling down on the wet ground beside me. _

_I shook my head and he sighed. He was just about to turn away when I whispered: "My parents. They punished me." I saw his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. _

"_You ran away because your parents are cross with you?" I hesitated, wondering whether to tell him the truth, then nodded. He rolled his eyes, "Axel." He said._

"_What?" I replied, confused. _

"_My name, it's Axel." He smirked as the realisation dawned on my face. _

"_Oh… Roxas. I'm Roxas."_

_He nodded, "You should go home, Roxas." He said, I shook my head. There was no way I could go back. Not now. But, eventually, persuaded me too. _

_Axel began to walk me home. I watch the people pass us by. Axel does seem indifferent as I looked at him with a small pout. I began to look down. Axel turned to me and ask__ed "You know where your home is?" _

_I nodded.__"It's about three blocks from here I think…" I said. We walked and didn't talk much._

_Axel said__, as we became closer to my home "You know… What exactly did your parents do to you? As punishment__I_ _mean..."_

_As I opened my mouth my mother yelled "ROXAS!" in a worried voice__I felt sorry_

_hopeful; maybe she did care for me._

_She ran to me and hu__gged me. And I cried on her chest. She had long brown hair and kind chocolate eyes._

"_Heya" said Axel uncertain__ly. She smiled and said with joy: "You found my son?! How can I ever thank you?!"_

_Axel scratch__ed his head and blushed slightly. "Ummm… where Roxas get those bruises?" She frowned and I didn't dare turn to Axel, burring myself into my mother's chest._

"_He was bullied and then got into a fight. As much as we care for our little angel__, he causes so much trouble." stated mommy. My eye__s widened: what she said never happened. She hit me and my Father hit me because they'd seen me with Riku. _

That was twelve years ago, we were five.

I glanced over at him; my stomach seemed to tie it's self in knots, yes, knots.

Let's get this straight; Axel and I are best friends. Yeah, best friends. We have been since like… Elementary school. We've always told each other everything. That's right, everything. Up until about a year ago, when I discovered that… I liked guys. And not just any guys. No, it just happened to be Axel. Yes, _Axel._ So that's a certain little thing I've been keeping secret. It's not a big deal, right? I mean, okay, it _is_ a big deal, but it's not as if I'm going to _tell_ him. Hell no.

I'd never be able to do it anyway. I wouldn't have the courage to. But, I'll have to tell him _sometime. _I can't live my life as a lie forever. That would be even harder. So, I guess I'll tell him _sometime._ But, that time hasn't come yet. Well, okay, I've had plenty opportunities to tell him, but… It's harder than you would think. I mean, if I came out to Axel; the whole school would end up knowing. I'd be as good as dead if that happened. You see, I go to a very strict Catholic school that 'doesn't tolerate that sort of rubbish'. That's what my Dad told be when I moved up from middle school. He's always saying stuff like that, just in case I 'turn out wrong'. He always makes sure that I know how to turn out. In ways other than speech.

We never got on well. I think it started when I made friends with Riku. My parents never liked me hanging around with him. They said he was a bad influence on me. But that didn't stop me. Neither did the violence they inflicted upon me. I'd always pretend like nothing was wrong; but that seemed to make them more convinced that I needed some sense knocked into me.

Even now, I can't stand up for myself. I just let it happen. I know I should. I know I should stand up for myself. But, if I do they only get madder. But, if I cry that also works them up, especially Dad. So, I really don't know what to do. Dad yells at me to 'Take it like a man'. So I try. But when they've finished, and they leave me, I crawl into the corner and cry. Riku normally finds me like that. He always cleans me up. Axel would, but it's another thing I haven't told him. I don't see the _point _in telling him. I'd only get pity. And pity is something I can do without. Pity does nothing except make you feel worse.

Maybe, just maybe, I should tell him how I feel about him. I don't know what more can go wrong in my life. Maybe I will tell him, and maybe: the sooner the better.

"Spacing out again, Roxas?" A smirking Axel asked.

"Heh, I was just… thinking."

Axel raised his eyebrows, "Are you alright, Roxas? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Of _course_ there's something I'm not telling you! As far as you know, my life is bloody _perfect!_ And it's going to _stay_ that way.

But then, my mouth betrayed me.

-x-X-x-

Well...?

How was it?

I was told that people LIKE me writing kinda angsty stuff... so you should like this... because, trust me, iit gets really _really_ angst in the later chapters...

My love to any kind souls that reiview!

Nicrafetix

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**M**y **S**eventh **A**venue

**A/N **Yeah, I'm back

I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last one…

And, please don't go off it because of what happens…

pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease don't.

.**C**hapter **T**wo.

But then, my mouth betrayed me.

Axel's face clouded, "What?" He said in a disbelieving, yet stern, tone.

"Y-you heard me, Axel… I'm… in love with you."

Axel stared at me for a full minute. But it felt like so much longer. Much longer. Then, he shook his head, his jaw clenched, "Is this some kind of joke, Roxas? Because if it is; I'm not laughing!" His eyes were blazing with fury like I'd never seen them before. "No! Axel, b-believe me…" I felt that tears dripping from my eyes. Axel's face turned stony.

"Stay away from me." He said, not looking at me.

I blinked, making more tears fall from my eyes; I couldn't believe what I was hearing…

"W-what?"

Axel looked at me once more and whispered, "Stay away from me, faggot." And with that he swept away, his head hanging low.

Those five words knocked the air out of me. My heart stopped right there. It shattered into a million pieces. I'd just lost one of my best friends. All because of my stupid feeling. Why can't I just fucking control myself? I kicked a can that was lying on the sidewalk. I fell down, sitting on the curb, and threw my head into my hands. The tears fell from my eyes. Hot, salty tears. I couldn't bring to myself to look up at the retreating figure that was Axel. This was pain like I'd never felt it before. I didn't hurt on the outside, but on the inside.

I felt… numb.

Numb with pain.

Numb with shock.

I couldn't feel anything around me, only the pain residing in my heart. The tears carried on falling. Streaming down my face. I couldn't wipe them away. I just couldn't. I didn't even know why. I saw someone sit down beside me, but I couldn't feel their presence… I looked up, praying to God that it was him. But it wasn't. It was Riku.

I completely broke down when I saw his bright aqua eyes looking down at me, pityingly. I hid my face in my hands again. My chest and shoulders heaving. I knew Riku would be finding this situation awkward; he's not exactly the world's best comforter. He patted my back half-heartedly, "Forget him Rox. He's not worth it…"

But that wasn't true. He _was_ worth it. I love him… but, he rejected me. And what's worse: my parents were going to find out. They were going to find out that I'd not only disobeyed _them_ but I'd gone against everything God taught us. It was only right for a man and a woman to be together. Homosexuality is a sin. It's not right for two men to be together. But that didn't matter, because I'd lost him. I'd lost him before I'd ever really had him. But I was still in the wrong. I still loved him. I was still in love with another man. I was still sinning. I was still going against God.

I could picture my parents' faces when they found out. I didn't want too, but I could see the fire burning in their eyes. The pure hatred glowering from every line of their skin. They'd hurt me for sure. I had no doubt in that department. I couldn't help but think that they were also sinning… God taught us to 'Love you neighbour as yourself' but they were treating me with hate, anger and, worst of all, I think they fear me. I think they're scared because they don't want me to be different. They want me to be just like them.

No.

I would _never_ be like them. I couldn't. They were just as bad as I was, weren't they? How can they beat me up for sinning when _they're _sinning at the same time… It's just so… Hypocritical…

I could feel my breath catching in my chest sending cold shivers down my spine. I shook my head; trying to get those thoughts out of my head. I turned to face Riku who looked slightly unnerved, as if he was debating what to think.

"Why did I tell him, Riku? Why did I have to go and just fucking tell him? Why?" I could feel the pained expression that was etched into me face.

Riku seemed rather taken aback at my question, even though it wasn't really a question I sort of knew the answer already.

"Uh…" Riku stared, trying to find the right words, "Because, Roxas, you can't hide your true feelings… No one can, not properly."

I nodded slowly at this statement, I could see where he was coming from. Riku's life wasn't exactly easy either, but, it was very different from mine. His parents owned nearly all of the hotels in the city, therefore, they were very rich. But, it also meant that they were very busy. Always working. Of course, they gave Riku almost half of their money. Far too much for a kid in his late teens with barely anything to spend it on. I knew that, really, he only wanted real parents. Parents that would realise what he'd been doing to himself lately. Parents that weren't blind to him. That's all he wanted.

His 'love-life' was almost as bad as mine, though, very different. He had so many it was hard to keep up. But, as far as I knew, he was completely stuck on this girl, I couldn't remember her name, but she finished with him a while ago because he'd never be seen 'with' her in public. I guess that's what got him thinking about her all the time, she was the first person to ever dump Riku. He's always been the dumper.

I sighed as I watched him light his roll up. The foul smell crept up my nostrils as he exhaled. He must have noticed me watching because he held it out to me. I hesitated, it wouldn't be my first time, but I'd stopped recently because I'd found out that Axel didn't like it. But it didn't matter what Axel did and didn't like anymore. I took it in my fingers, holing it to my mouth, I inhaled.

And I guess that's where it all started.

-x-X-x-

**A/N **Please. Don't. Kill. Me.

I've got enough death threats as it is…

hides in corner

Yeah, I know it was kinda short and all… but really, I didn't have anything else to put in this chapter…

Read and review, please.

Love,

Nicrafetix

xxx

_Never look backwards, or you'll fall down the stairs._


	3. Chapter 3

**M**y **S**eventh **A**venue

**A/N: **Hello again!

I now have a wonderful beta! say hello to elichi!

Hopefully all the errors have now flown away! xD

**.C**hapter **T**hree

Riku's PoV

As I inhaled, I felt the reverberating waves of unwanted depression wash away and be replaced with the light, floating feeling of artificial happiness. I closed my eyes. Care-free. That's how I felt now. But it wasn't real. It never would be.

Exhaling, I noticed Roxas staring at the roll up; almost longingly. I held it out to him. He hesitated. I knew why, he hadn't taken any drugs, of any sort, since he'd found out Axel didn't like them. Then he took it. He inhaled deeply, as if it was the only thing that mattered. I could almost see the wave of relief wash over him. I guess I felt kind of guilty… I mean, it's not every day you get your best friend to take drugs again. But he obviously needed it; anyway, what else could I have done?

I lit up another, since it seemed that Roxas wasn't about to give back the other one. I glanced over at Roxas, who was still dragging as if his life depended on it, his eyes seemed slightly bloodshot now and his breathing was heavier. He looked like he could pass out any second. I shook my head, it would take a while for him to get used to it again.

I let my mind wander for a while, until a sweep of red-hair caught my attention. It was Kairi. I thought for a minute, wondering if I should go over. On one hand I really shouldn't leave Roxas, but I this could be my chance to get back with Kairi…

I decided.

"Roxas, meet me at my house later."

He nodded absent-mindedly, got up, and wandered off up the street. I turned my head back to Kairi, smirking. I'd get her back now, I knew it.

I walked over and slipped an arm around her shoulders, "Hey, Kai."

She turned to see who it was. Upon realizing it was me she gave me a look of deep disgust and shrugged my arm off. She inclined her head slightly, saying coldly, "Riku."

I took another drag, for good luck, before saying, "That's hardly the way to talk to your boyfriend, Kai…"

She was already getting worked up, just what I wanted. She rolled her eyes, "Correction, Riku, ex-boyfriend," She turned to the blonde that was standing next to her; I jumped, having not noticed her before. "Naminé, this is Riku, my ex. Riku this is Naminé, my sister."

The blonde smiled shyly up at me. I flashed her my best grin in return.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Don't even think about it, Riku."

I raised an eyebrow expertly, "Me? Nah, sorry to disappoint."

Kairi gritted her teeth, turned to her sister and said, "Nami, would you go get me an ice cream?"

She nodded, turning to me, and said, "See you round… Riku…"

I winked at her; then turned my focus back to Kairi. She really didn't look happy. But that was good, yes, good. I reckoned if I got her worked up enough she'd, hopefully, agree to give me another chance.

"Riku, whatever you're playing at, drop it."

I smirked, though I could feel myself getting rather warm around the back of my neck. This wasn't the time to start stuttering now.

"Now Kai, who said I was playing at anything? I was merely passing by; when I saw you, I thought I'd offer you another chance…"

Her eyebrows shot up, "Wait a second, Riku. Shouldn't it be the other way around? I'm the one that dumped you, remember?"

I did remember, only too well… But I wasn't about to let that faze me.

"Well, if you won't take me up on my offer, I'm sure your sister will…"

Kairi's glare deepened, "Don't you dare Riku! Fine. One more chance, okay? One more. If you blow it that's it, no more, got it?"

I mentally high-fived myself: it was more than okay.

"Great, what time?"

She thought for a moment, glancing at her watch, and then said, "Give me an hour."

I nodded, smirking, and bent down planting a chaste kiss on her lips, nothing too hard. I could practically hear her rolling her eyes as I walked away.

I still couldn't quite believe it myself. I'd actually managed to get Kairi to go out on a date with me again. I noticed the roll up that was still burning in my fingers. I dropped it and snuffed the light out with a swift movement of my foot. I had real happiness coursing through my veins now. But how long would it last?

-x-X-x-

Kairi's PoV

I mentally slapped myself as he walked away. I'd just agreed to go on a date with him, in an hour's time no less. Just what I'd told myself not to do…

Shaking my head, I went over to Naminé.

"Let's go home." I told her.

She raised an eyebrow, pouting slightly, "But we only just got here…"

I sighed, "I know, but I have to get ready…"

My sister raised her perfect eyebrows, significantly; I rolled my eyes.

"Well, let's go then." She said, handing me an ice cream. I smiled and took it.

As we walked, my mind wandered back to Riku. Where would he take me? I hoped it would be somewhere really romantic… that'd be so sweet… Wait, this is Riku! He'll probably just take me back to his house like he used to. Why am I even thinking about him anyway? He's on his last chance… if he blows it, that's it… That's it.

Suddenly another thought crossed my mind. What the hell would I wear? I mentally began ransacking my wardrobe, discarding items of clothing here and there. Then I remembered the little, light red dress I had. That would be perfect….

Knock 'em dead, as they say…

-x-X-x-

**A/N: **I hate putting those 'blahblah's PoV' things in. They annoy me...

meh.

Please don't kill me for this chapter guys...

This story was actually a request from a friend of mine (pen name: yingyangwhitetiger) So yeah...

just, i ask again, don't kill me...

Reviews make me smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**M**y **S**eventh **A**venue

**A/N: **Hello again!

Sorry this chapter took so long, i'm very busy at the moment as i'm doing shows ALL FRICKING WEEK!

But yeah, i found it in my heart (in other words i found time in between my rehersals) to write this chapter for you a time to put it up.

So here it is!

.**C**hapter **F**our.

Axel's PoV

What happens when your best friend says he loves you, but you don't love them, and you find it incredible that such a strange thing came from someone you least expected? Because, first off, he isn't a girl...

We had good times, yeah, loads. But, I suppose this changes everything…

I guess I really overreacted. Well, I've always been told that I have a fiery temper. I didn't mean to, I just felt this strange, sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, and it _made_ me shout that. I shouldn't have… I should have controlled my temper for once!

I really don't know what to do. I mean, it's not everyday your best friend confesses something like that, is it? Well, not for me it's not. I don't know anyone that's gay, not round here anyway. This area doesn't 'tolerate' that kind of thing.

Had Roxas really meant that? I don't see why he would lie about it, but it just seems so… so... _unlikely_. I was always sure he was like one hundred percent straight. He can't be gay… He just can't! It's not right!

He's… He's…

He's what exactly? Going against his religion? Well, yes, but can he help it? What am I saying? Of course he can! He could… he could at least TRY hiding it! Well, he probably has been… It's not like Roxas to do something like that… not unless it was really eating him up inside...

I just don't know anymore…

-x-X-x-

Roxas' PoV

I stumbled through Riku's door, shutting it behind me. I looked around like I always did when I came here. It made me nervous; it was one of those massive mansions that look like they've just stepped out of an interior design magazine or a modern furniture display.

Shaking my head, I walked up the staircase, trying to find Riku's room. I didn't usually have any trouble finding anything in his house; it was like my second home after all. But everything seemed slightly hazy around the edges just then.

I found what I thought was Riku's room, but in fact; unfortunately, turned out to be his older brother, Sephiroth's. I backed out of the room hurriedly; Sephiroth looked very busy to me…

I could remember that Riku's room was opposite his brothers, so I entered the room across the hall.

I could tell that it was Riku's room straight away. This room was quite a contrast from the rest of the house; it was much messier; more lived in. It also had the faint smell of weed lingering in the air.

I sat on the end of Riku's bed. The artificial happiness that the weed had given me was now ebbing away. I was starting to feel the depression creeping back. I didn't protest. I guess I thought I deserved it for what I'd done.

But what _had_ I done? Had I really just lost one of my closest friends? Had I really confessed my love for him? Or had it just been a bad dream? Yeah, maybe I'd wake up soon and find that this day still hadn't happened…

Maybe…

-x-X-x-

Riku's PoV

My sprits were soaring as I rang the bell. I shifted the collar of my shirt slightly. I had to admit, I looked great. Even Sephiroth's latest 'catch' seemed to think so, which didn't seem to annoy him at all, unfortunately for her; in fact, I don't think he even noticed.

To be honest, I still wasn't sure where I was going to take her. My bedroom didn't seem like a good option this time… No, she broke up with me because I 'never took her out in public'. Well, if she wanted to go to a public place with me, that's what she'd get.

My confidence was running pretty high, that was until the door opened. My breath actually caught in my chest. I don't think I'd ever seen her look this good… She only had light make-up on, so she looked natural. I have to say, that look really did suit her. She was wearing a short, light red dress... Did I mention it was short? Yeah, I barely covered her butt, yet, she didn't' look the slightest bit slutty… Not at all.

"Well, are we going then?" She asked impatiently.

I snapped back to the 'real' world, "Of course." I held out my arm for her to take, my best smile plastered across my face. She giggled weakly, a good sign, and wrapped her arm through my proffered one.

I couldn't let _anything_ go wrong now…

-x-X-x-

Kairi's PoV

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious, Riku?" I asked in disbelief, we were standing outside 'The Ocean' – one of the most expensive, not to mention nicest, restaurants in town. I'd always wanted to come here with a guy… Naminé and I got dragged here with our parents once, completely embarrassing; I won't go into that…

Riku nodded, I thought I saw a look of triumph cross his face, but it disappeared so quickly I decided I must have imagined it.

"So, shall we go in then?" he asked, smiling down at me. I almost melted. _Almost._ It was that look. It just… well, never mind.

I nodded, smiling back up at him.

We walked in and were shown to one of the outside tables by a waiter. This place was normally packed, but now it was completely empty apart from Riku, me and the staff. When I asked Riku if he knew why, he smirked and said, "I did a little deal with the manager." I smiled a little at this, he'd obviously tried really hard; I just wished I knew why…

The waiter returned with a menu for each of us and took our orders.

I tried to spark up a conversation, "So, Riku, what have you been up to lately?"

He smiled gently, "Just the usual, you know… dinner parties and other crap that my parents force me to go to…"

Slightly interested that he hadn't mentioned any girls, I asked, "No girls lately?"

He flushed slightly at this question, _very_ slightly, "Err… no, I've not been with anyone since you- well, yeah."

I nodded, understanding. I couldn't help but think how sweet that was. The fact that he hadn't been with another girl since me, which, trust me, was a pretty long time ago. Well, four months is a long time for Riku anyway…

"What about you?"

I sighed, "Not a lot… just, you know… the usual…"

He smirked and mimicked my question, "No guys lately?"

He obviously expected me to say no, but I surprised him there, "Yes, actually."

His face turned stony, "Who?" He asked sharply.

"No one of any interest to you. It's over now anyway."

Riku seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. I smiled to myself.

"So…" he said, sounding a lot nicer than he had a few seconds ago. We managed to talk until the food arrived. The waiters smiled graciously as they set are plates down on the table. I could have sworn one of them winked precariously at Riku.

When they left Riku smiled over at me from the other side of the table and began to eat. Truth be told, I didn't want to eat it. It was arranged in a picture of a ship sailing on the ocean, it was beautiful… I didn't want to spoil it. Yet, if I didn't eat it, it would seem very rude. So, rather half-heartedly, I began to eat. It tasted amazing… I found myself savouring every mouthful, rather like a starving child would. I must have looked a bit weird, because Riku gave me a half smirk, half content smile. I smiled sheepishly back and set my knife and fork down on my, now, empty plate.

The waiters came to collect our plates. Riku and I sat in silence for quite a while, until we both spoke at the same time. Riku smirked and I giggled, blushing slightly. "Go on." Riku told me.

"I was just thinking how pretty it was here…" I said, gesturing at the bright, yet not too bright, lanterns that were hung around us.

Riku nodded, smiling gently. I'd never seen him smile so much, smirk, yes, but not smile…

"I'll be right back." He said. I nodded. He got up and planted a quick kiss on my cheek before going. I sighed as he left. He really did seem different… A lot nicer; better behaved, if you know what I mean. I knew I liked this Riku better… But I also knew that it wasn't the _real_ Riku. He was acting like the person he knew I wanted him to be…

I heard some beautiful, quiet music start up inside. I smiled to myself; I'd always loved music. I stood up and walked over to the little pond that was in the 'garden'. I began to sway in time with the music. It was such a beautiful sound…

Before long, I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist. I could feel warm breath against my neck, which I knew belonged to Riku. I leant back slightly; letting him support me, and placed my hands on top of his that were encircling my waist. He started to sway with me. I closed my eyes and let my head relax against his muscular chest. His warm breath on my neck was calming.

As the music came to an end, I suddenly realised what I was doing. I jumped slightly, knocking Riku's arms away from my waist. I turned around to see that he looked slightly hurt, but as soon as he noticed me looking, he smirked to cover it up. I felt a guilty pang settle heavily in the pit of my stomach. I hadn't meant to hurt him. I just… didn't want to fall for him. Not this time. I didn't want to get hurt again.

I tried to smile at him; but I couldn't quite manage it.

"Shall we go now?" I asked, not looking at him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the smirk fall from Riku's face, he looked hurt again.

"Okay."

I walked back to the table and grabbed my bag. I excused myself as Riku paid the bill.

Nervously, I paced around the toilet for a while, eventually I checked my appearance, applied a touch more lip-gloss, and walked out.

Riku was waiting for me by the exit; he smiled when he saw me and held the door open so I could go out first. I shivered slightly as the cold night air whipped around me. I heard the door shut and felt Riku's presence beside me.

"I'll take you home then."

I nodded and climbed into his car. We were silent the whole way back. He kept looking at me, but whenever I turned in attempt to catch his eye he turned away, pretending that he hadn't been looking at all.

He pulled up in my driveway then asked, "Can I walk you to your door?"

I nodded and got out.

As I stood awkwardly on the doorstep he said, "Well… bye, I guess…" I smiled, took a deep breath, stood up on my tiptoes, and kissed him squarely on the lips. I saw a smile flow back on to his face as I ran inside and closed the door behind me. I lent against it and exhaled.

That, was brilliant.

-x-X-x-

Riku's PoV

I smirked lightly to myself; a few more dates like that, and I'd have her wrapped round my little finger.

I thought that I ought to get home as I'd kinda just left Roxas there… He _was_ asleep and I didn't see any point in waking him up just to say I was going out again. I felt bad for doing that now, so I jumped back into my car and sped back home.

When I got back the house was silent, except for some noises I'd really rather not have heard coming from the living room. Shaking my head in disgust, I walked up to my room. Roxas was snoring lightly, his body spread out on my bed. He looked so peaceful, that I didn't have the heart to wake him up and move him, so I dragged some blankets out of the cupboard and set up the camp bed.

Silently, I slipped my clothes off and crept into the camp bed. I welcomed the soft waves of much needed sleep that washed over me.

Now that my problem was sorted, it was time to help Roxas. How I'd help I didn't know… but I had to do _something_, that was for sure. I'd find a way… but, that could wait for the morning.

-x-X-x-

**A/N: **Well, was it good?

I have to admit, i found this chapter really hard to write...

but, there you go.

Read, review, party, enjoy life...


	5. Chapter 5

**M**y **S**eventh **A**venue

**A/N:** My birthday!!!

.**C**hapter **F**our.

Roxas' PoV

I woke up feeling unusually happy, until I realised that I wasn't in my bed; or even in my house, but in Riku's. That's what triggered the memories to come flooding back.

How I'd confessed my feeling to Axel, only to have them throw right back in my face.

How I'd drowned the depression that had only doubled moments before.

How I'd come back here and fallen asleep, hoping, _praying_, that it could somehow have been a dream.

What really got to me was Axel's reaction… It just didn't seem like the kind of thing Axel would do. He'd never throw away a friendship he'd had for twelve years just like that. But he had… It wasn't like Axel at all. Why couldn't he have just said he was sorry but he didn't like me in that way! It would have still hurt, but surely it would have been better than this. Anything would…

I wish I hadn't told him… I wish I could repeat yesterday and just keep my mouth shut.

No… I wish I could go back to the day we met. I wouldn't run down that alleyway this time. I wouldn't ever have to know him. And I wouldn't fall in love with him…

I sighed and rolled over onto my side so I could check the time.

_**o6:37**_

Oh great… Only another hour until Riku's alarm would go off, then we'd have to get up and go to school. What. Fun. I thought I'd better try and get some more sleep, even though I knew I wouldn't be able too.

Eventually, I heard Riku's alarm go off; Riku groaning and asking me to shut it up. I pressed the off button which silenced it. Riku dragged himself out of the camp bed and off to the shower without a word. I thought I'd better have a shower as well, so sighing, I heaved myself off the bed and made my way to one of the other showers.

I let the water run for a while, getting it to the right temperature, before getting in.

When I did, I let the cool water slid over my skin, it felt refreshing. I could feel my breath getting heavier. The water slipping down my face. I drew a great rasping breath and realised that they were tears. I was _crying._ Actually _crying_. I couldn't really remember the last time I'd cried…

I slid down the wall of the shower, tucking my knees into my chest, and resting my head on top of them.

From there, I couldn't hold back; I didn't feel any need to. I let the warm tears fall down my face, contrasting with the cold shower water. I could feel my chest heaving now. I looked around the shower block, when something shiny caught my eye. A sharp razor blade was laid carefully on the side.

Not one hundred percent certain of what I was going to do, I reached over for it. It was cold. I wasn't sure if I liked the feel of it in my fingers.

Biting my bottom lip, I let the blade hover uncertainly over my wrist. My hand was shaking, almost uncontrollably.

The next thing I knew, I felt an intense pain shoot through my arm, sending alerts to my brain. I could feel the warm, red, liquid pouring over my arm and hands.

Surprisingly, I felt relief wash over me. It was like a weight had been taken off my chest.

I just hoped that it would last…

A/N: pleasepleasepleasePLEASE review and wish me a happy birthday...

oh, sorry that the chapter is so short and... depressing... and... meh.

BIRTHDAY!


	6. Chapter 6

**M**y **S**eventh **A**venue

**A/N: **HELLO! Chapter SIX!! WOOOOOOOOO!

.**C**hapter **S**ix.

Roxas' PoV

It didn't last.

It seemed like nothing ever would. Nothing except the pain. Not even my friendship with Axel had lasted. Something I was so sure would last for ever, crushed by a few mere words. It seems so _pathetic_ to look back on…

Axel didn't seem too bothered. I saw him a couple of times at school; but he completely blanked me. It was weird to spend a day without his warm presence beside me, without his jokes, without his… voice…

I tried to catch his eye, but I never managed it. The only good thing I can say is that the news hadn't leaked out to the rest of the school, yet, though, our friends were rather curious as to why we weren't talking, or even _looking_ at each other.

Whenever someone came up to me I asked them to leave me alone. Maybe I'd been a little too harsh, but I hadn't thought about it at the time.

I never did.

And I probably never would…

-x-X-x-

Axel's PoV

I felt like smacking my head against the wall. I hadn't even _looked_ at him _all day_! I really don't know how I managed it… I don't think there's even been a day for the last twelve years when we haven't spoken. It felt so weird… I had to stop myself from running up to him and apologising over and over again. I don't know _why_ I stopped myself…

I hated myself for just blowing him off like that, what kind of a friend am I? Friends accept each other for what they are, no matter what. But I'd done the exact opposite of that. I hadn't accepted it at all… I'd done one of the worst things I could have possibly done, and said it in the worst way possible.

I don't even _know_ what made me do it… I wasn't like me at all, to throw away a great friendship, just like that. I would _never_ do a thing like that… but I had. It was like someone completely different to me took over my mind, momentarily possessing me, and made me say what I did. But, that was impossible. I'd acted on my own accord. and now I regretted it.

What can I say…? People change.

-x-X-x-

Riku's PoV

"Okay honny? Oh, make sure you bring a girl with you, okay? Make sure she has the right type of outfit… In fact, make Borrs take her to buy one…. Okay, hon? Love you, bye!"

"B-" I stopped and sighed as I heard the flat tone that told him my mother had hung up, "bye…"

I slipped my phone back into the pocket of my jeans. Turning to Kairi, who was walking with him, I said, "Err… There's and thing coming up… and I need to bring someone, a girl… Would you?

"What kind of thing?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh, just some dinner party, they'll be dancing and a load of, uh, delightful posh people."

Kairi's grin grew even wider, "That sounds great! When is it?"

"This Saturday. which means you'll have to keep Friday free so you can get your dress and stu- what?" Riku stopped, puzzled, when he noticed Kairi's face drop.

"I can't do this Saturday, Riku… I'm really sorry but I'm going to a concert out of town… I'm really sorry…"

I sighed, I could tell she was scared that I was going to blow my top or something. "Hey, don't worry… Err, do you know of anyone else that might…. fit the bill?"

Kairi thought for a moment before sighing, "Well, I guess Naminé might, uh, enjoy going with you…"

Riku nodded, "Yeah, she's your sister, right? The blonde one you were with the other day?"

Kairi raised an eyebrow, suspiciously, "You remembered her?"

Riku smirked, "Well, my memory ain't _that_ bad."

Kairi glared at him until he put his arms around her waist and leant forward whispering in her ear, "Come on, Kai. You're the only girl for me, you should know that…"

She weakened and leant her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat, "I guess I do, Riku… I think I can trust you. Just, don't hurt me again, okay?"

I smiled slightly, combing a hand through the bottom of her smooth auburn hair, "I won't, I promise. I don't want to lose you, Kai… not this time."

I could practically _feel_ her smiling. She leant up, angling her face towards mine. I felt her angelic lips press against mine. She pulled away just a moment to soon. I smirked as she winked before walking off.

The problem was, I actually _meant_ everything I sad… I _didn't _want to lose her; not this time.

Not ever.

-x-X-x-

A/N: WOOOO! 

_**Important!!!**_

Contest for you!! Please do this guys…Seriously… I'll love you forever! Well, you know what I mean…

Riku is very depressive, as I'm sure you've noticed. He seems to lead a very tragic and dark life. So why not have him angst about it?

Challenge: Write a Riku or a Riku Replica angst fic, oneshot, chaptered fic or random drabble, making sense or talking utter nonsense.

It must include one of these sentences:

And there was no real reason; it was just something that happened.  
OR  
That was when the darkness came, and he had no choice but to oblige its cruel demands.

Please PM me if you wish to enter!

Deadline yet to be decided.


	7. Chapter 7

**M**y  **S**eventh **A**venue

**A/N: **Um... yeah, i'm back... please don't kill me for being away for...ages! I've had too much work! I'm DROWNING in it... blame my teachers!

Anyhoo... i cried when i wrote the last bit of this chapter ;;

.**C**hapter **S**even. 

Silent. That's what I was as I walked down the corridor. Dirty looks were shot in my direction, as were insults and spiteful comments. I chose to ignore them all. What good would it do if I retaliated? It'd only become physical, which was something I didn't need more of.

Unfortunately, this meant that the news had spread. Which meant my parents will probably find out. I cringed at the thought of going home tonight, I didn't know if I could bear it.

I tried to get that thought out of my head as I walked in the direction of my locker.

"So, little Rucksack, I heard your news…" I turned around slowly, coming face to face with none other than Seifer, "Is it true then?"

I gulped, feeling the heat rise in my face.

"He's _blushing_! It's gotta be true, y'know?"

"Homo."

Seifer smirked, "Well, I don't think I want fags wandering around in my school…" Yeah, Seifer thinks he owns this school. He's just one of those people.

I shook my head, turning away from him. Big mistake.

He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to face him before he punched me right in the face, making me fall down onto the cold hard floor.

"You shouldn't ignore me you fag!" he said as I tried to hold my tears that had swelled up with the pain. I tried to get up but felt a sudden pain in my side as I was kicked hard by Seifer. Unable to hide my pain, I begged him to stop, "Please... Stop... What did I do?!" I don't know why I didn't fight back.

Seifer grabbed my hair and slammed me into the locker, holding my head against the cold metal of the locker doors. He also held my wrist and head to keep from running.

"First: You were born, Secondly: you ignored me and Thirdly: Rucksack, you like men. Isn't that fucking sick?! You fucking fag. You should leave this school as fast possible if you actually think you don't deserve this."

I sniffed my tears back because I couldn't stand the idea of what would happen if Seifer saw me cry.

"Let him go Seifer… I think you've done enough damage now." Said a boy I was very familiar with; his hair was exactly like mines but spikier and brown. It was the one and only Sora Takashi.

I kept my tears in hold as I prayed that this pain would all end. Sora Takashi was know for being the kindest student there is but I don't know... I swear Riku had talked about him, but it could of have been my impression.

People were still whispering to each other and… Axel just stood beside some of our friends. My friends… They didn't look like they were my friends anymore. What kind of friends only glared and shot you disgusted looks? Worst of all, Axel would not even look at me. His face was fixed firmly on the floor. My heart was broken... absolutely broken. I needed to raid Riku's stash… That would make the pain go away.

I barely noticed that I was walking to my own class and found myself sitting down at my table.

"Look at the fag…" Someone whispered.

"Aww.. it sucks I liked him…" Whispered another.

So many people were talking behind my back that I could not even stand it. But if I spoke they only get madder. I just wished I could disappear but knowing it would not happen soon.

-x-X-x-

I panted as I walked home. I couldn't dare continue how could I continue to go to a place that I _had_ to call home?! I finally made it home and luckily… Mom and Dad weren't home yet. As my shaky hand calmed down now as I closed the door behind me. I knew this peace wouldn't last but as long as I hoped it would but, I'd just have to plead and pray to God that they hadn't found out.

I finally got to my room and started to do my homework and everything seemed longer. Seconds seemed like minutes, minutes seemed like hours and hours seemed like days. I felt alone and sick and today Riku was '_busy'_ with his family. I couldn't help it, I knew he didn't want anything to do with them or actually he did but… I couldn't help but feel mad and betrayed by him almost like Axel had betrayed me…

I felt an urge to cry but fought it as I was trying to concentrate on my algebra which was killing me. Then I heard the door close. I knew it was my mother.

"**ROXAS**?!" Yelled my mother angrily. I felt my body freeze. I barely noticed the pencil fall from my shaking hand.

"ROXAS! Get down here this **_second_**!!!!" Yelled my mother in frustration and anger.

I knew I should have moved… I knew I should of, but I couldn't… I couldn't at all.

"Roxas come down this instant! I don't want to have to come up there…" That was the voice of my father. Cold and calm like it nearly always was when I was around. I heard their footsteps and I turned my body round in the chair to see them enter.

My father was a well built man with spiky blond hair and my blue eyes that were so much colder. By my Father's side was my Mother whose hair was soft and brown her green eyes showed no mercy whatsoever "Roxas…what the hell am I hearing you going against god?!" My Mother said below a deadly whisper as her features showed so much hatred… for me.

I couldn't speak… I was too afraid, too afraid!

"And you where the hell were you last night, Roxas?!" she asked again, her voice still calm in a controlled way. I bit my lip "Is it true? Is it really true?! ROXAS! Look at me! Is. It. TRUE?!"

I looked into my mother eyes, I could feel the anger coursing through me, I didn't want to just stand there defenseless. Not this time.

"Yes… YES! I like MEN! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?! BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME?! It's not like you haven't done _THAT_ before!"

My father frowned, his dull eyes boring into me. He grabbed my collar and threw me onto my bed. My back hit the wall… hard.

"Aerith… it's best if you leave here okay, hunny?" My mother left and I heard the door close.

"Well, let's see if you can take your punishment like a man, Roxas!" Said my father in the same cold, low voice. He used one of his hands and grabbed my neck preventing the oxygen I needed to survive and began to take of my shirt. I could see what he was doing, but I suddenly felt a burning pain sear through the side of my torso. I started to cry in pain, actually choking… I couldn't breath and he was stabbing me around my waist.

It had never been _this _bad before… He never had reason to. He still didn't, he never would. Never. I felt like I was drowning in pain.

My eyes rolled up in my head, I tried to take a breath, one last time. I couldn't. I was just about to give up when his I felt his hand loosen. He let go and got off.

"Your lucky I didn't kill you!" Stated my father who just walked away and left me there, gasping for air. My father had just stabbed me multiple times around the waist. Every time I moved my hips or legs they burned in pain.

I used my hands to apply pressure on the wounds, I hoping that they would heal.

Why did my life have to be a living hell?

-x-X-x-

**A/N: **Did you cry? Well, i did... Poor Roxie-kins...

Ah well... Please remember to enter my contest! (see my profile for details!) it would make me update faster... As would reviews! xD

All ma luff,

Nicrafetix


	8. Chapter 8

**M**y **S**eventh **A**venue

.**C**hapter **E**ight. 

I had taken to wearing scarves to school before – you would too if you had hideous red welts circling your neck – but never had I had anything on my waist. What do you do then? People notice stuff like slashes on your person, especially when they're an inch thick and split open every now and then. God, they bleed like hell and they itch like nothing you could ever imagine.

I eventually decided on a bandage and then, possibly, having an undershirt that I could tuck into my pants so if it did bleed, no one would see because thick wads of cotton wool-like crap and some vest would cover it. I wore a long top so that no one would even see the undershirt.

And, hey, you may have noticed that I haven't mentioned the pain yet. A word sums this up nicely: endorphins. After loving father dear left the room and I was laying on my bed, the blood making a nice drip-drip-drip sound as it trickled off onto the floor, everything was numb. But then, it came back again – the pain, that is – and it was just ridiculous, you know? How can something hurt **that** much? I fell asleep laughing at the insanity of it all.

I guess the thing healed over night, which is a mystery on its own, like, I'm a restless sleeper, especially after a day like that. You would have thought that it would be bleeding more. Maybe I didn't actually go to sleep. Maybe I just passed out. Hmph, either way, I was there in the morning with these gashes down my sides and a headache the size of Agrabah.

When I got downstairs, mom was all (fake) smiles and (gross) waffles. She patted me on the head as I started eating them, trying to gulp them down as quickly as possible. I don't know why I was in such a rush. Well, I do – I wanted to get out of there and quick. I don't know why I was in a rush to get to school though. Maybe I'd become one of those nerds they all pick on and then the nerd becomes Bill Gates or someone and suddenly, everyone is worshipping you.

That would be nice. If it weren't for the fact that I wasn't a nerd, I was something else and hey, I guess that changed everything. God, what the hell was wrong with people, I was not the only one – I mean, I was pretty sure some of the teachers were. I'd like to see Seifer beat them up. Jerk.

It was raining, but seriously, not the rain you can precisely point at and go, "It was totally that sort of rain." It was just raining. When I got to school, my hair was damp and fuck, that pain again. Walking was a bad idea, it just made my side hurt even more than I would ever have thought possible. It seemed that simple things really were taken for granted these days because I knew that walking was going to be something I could only do when I would need to now.

God, it hurt so much but I thought I could bare it.

I headed for my locker; books would only burden the pain further but it's written into your skull by the time you're a Junior: get books at the beginning of the day. There's no question about it, I know, crazy, right? But after your tenth detention on your first week of High School, there's pretty much no other option than to bow down to the almighty rule.

The thing is, once I got to my locker, I had to bend down to another rule of life: obey those who are bigger than you. Sure, he only said, "Outta my way, chicken wuss." But that's still an order and I still obeyed it. But then he realised who I was. And the only thing I could think of was, 'shit'.

If only I had been brought up with a better vocabulary, maybe I would have been able to think of something decent to think of – not something that just made me feel worse. But you know, we could play the 'If Only' game for hours and nothing will be changed.

I mean, if only I'd not gone to my locker; if only I'd not gone to school; if only I'd not confirmed my sexuality to my parents; if only Seifer hadn't found out; if only Riku had been there. Hey, you know, if only I hadn't **fucking** told Axel.

But, remember, the 'If Only' game doesn't get you anywhere in life.

Seifer laughed at me as I stood there, shaking – I had almost forgotten how much taller he was than me. Usually, I can handle his of teasing and general beating of my ass, you know. But, right then, right then and there, I was so scared – the thing with father had shaken me up really badly and Seifer seemed to be doing his best to make it worse. Well, in fact, I lie: Seifer was hardly doing anything, I was just so worried and so frustrated and, God, I don't think I'd ever been afraid of someone leering at me so much in my life at that moment.

"Oh," he drawled, "it's the **FAG**." I flinched as he said it, but he carried on. "Good morning, loser." Each word was like a punch to the stomach, in fact it may well have been, I can't really remember. But then, I can remember, he punched me on the forehead and it all started.

His fists connected with my nose a few times, my stomach too. I did nothing but fall backwards onto the wall as he continued with it. Then he dragged me over to a staircase by my hair, it wasn't that painful, but suddenly there was this sharp, white pain across my forehead – he had started to bang my head onto the banister. And everyone else? All the people watching? They did nothing, nada, diddly squat.

Then he stopped that and when I opened my eyes, I couldn't see. There was blood dripping in vast quantities, down from some gash in my forehead into my eyes. I didn't want to know what I looked like then. There must have been blue and purple bruises, or more like lumps on my forehead making me look all mutated and ugly. I reached a hand up to feel it but Seifer pushed my hand up behind my back. I must have screamed then because I could hear people scattering slightly.

It was like when you're little and you play peanuts, though, the only difference was that if I shouted "Peanuts!", it didn't matter how loud I was because Seifer wouldn't stop. I was in a strange position then: I was slumped over, standing – it ached all over, doing that. But that was only before I heard a crack. Because, did you know, you can only feel one pain at a time? Yeah, I was learning fast.

I had been wondering whether he had enough in him to break an arm. It appeared that he did. The endorphins must have kicked in then again because I laughed so much. I laughed in between sobs, of course, because I was way past the stage of worrying about Seifer seeing me cry. I was way past that stage.

Then, oh God, I screamed so loud. Seifer had carelessly brushed his elbow past my waist. It split open and I was on the floor, screaming and sobbing and laughing. I could vaguely hear him shout, "Get off the floor, homo! You're making us all sick."

But only vaguely and of course, I didn't get off the floor. Would you? He kicked me up to the locker wall and I could practically hear that sneer, "Get up now."

I whimpered and crawled into a ball, my side scrunching up so more blood spilled out. I just hoped that my bandages and undershirt were working, because if Seifer saw it, he'd have another place to cause me pain. Seifer's boot was on my stomach though, and it dragged me up the wall. I wiped my forehead and felt the lumps. I also felt the warm blood pouring out as it stained my jacket.

I was being pushed further up the wall until he winded me by pressing sharply with his boot against my stomach. Have you ever been winded before? Obviously, this hadn't been the first time, but it still catches you. Every single time. It doesn't matter if you got winded ten seconds ago because once you're kicked there again, your breath will still stick in your throat just like the last time it happened.

My eyes widened for a moment and I could see again, but just for a moment. And what I saw was the worst thing I could have imagined. Everyone was watching – everyone – even my old friends. Some were laughing, some were smirking. I swear some looked worried or upset. But the thing that made me want to curl into a ball of Roxas and never appear again, was Axel. He was smirking, not that nice smirk, but this sick, evil, **twisted** smirk. God, I felt like dying. I wanted to scream, but when I tried, the breath in my throat jumped up and then back down. I basically winded myself again.

I let out a choked sob instead.

"Yo, Axel." Another choked sob escaped me. "Finish the job."

I was dropped to the floor. The sounds of boots striding up to me. Maybe he'd save me, maybe he'd say he was sorry, maybe I'd get a chance to apologise myself, maybe we'd all live happily ever after. That was what I wanted. So, when he grabbed me by the collar and threw me over against a locker, I choked out one last sob. I didn't cry again after that because I couldn't find the energy.

He picked me up by the collar again and then it felt as though my brain shut down. There was so much pain. I hardly noticed what was going on. It just fell into a sequence of things that just happened. I was so numb, I turned apathetic.

_Axel punched me._

_Someone screamed._

_"Nnng..."_

_Another person screamed._

_I fell on the ground._

_Another scream._

_"Roxas?"_

_Darkness._

-x-X-x-

**A/N:** :o the thrilling end of my seventh avenue. i think. i'm not too sure. oh, btw, if you couldn't tell by the difference in writing - i'm not nirii. i'm lamie. yus, hello. uhm, hopefully it is rather obvious what has happened. tho, for those who are not "in teh know" - roxas died. nirii is ill so i had to write it for her. she said "roxas dies" and i said "how?" she said "he commits suicide" i said "oh."  
then she changed it so that axel kills 'im, so i changed it.

i hope it's as good as the other chapters x3

obviously, for yinyangwhitetiger who requested the story -  
and btw, there's still an epilogue so please don't throw anything at the computer as you rant over it not being fully rounded off - meaning, why the hell did axel kill him?

lamie xx

P.S. Since Nirii needs cheering up... why not make her some fanart? It doesn't have to be for this story but any of her stories that you like...


	9. Epilogue

**M**y **S**eventh **A**venue.**E**pilogue.

As I knelt down beside his grave the cool breeze swept through my hair, sending it billowing behind me. I placed the flowers in the vase, disposing of the old ones; it had been several years since he had passed away, but the memory was still clear in my mind. Clearer than water… Clearer than any other memory I had.

I felt warm tears drip down my face as I read the passage inscribed on the grave.

'Here lies Roxas, a much loved son, and friend to many.'

A much loved son… The words meant nothing… They were **fake**. So were the tears that his parents shed. They weren't _upset. _They were glad! Glad to be rid of him. Glad they could turn their harsh backs on him. Glad they didn't have to bother with him anymore.

More tears spilled over from my eyes, tears of rage mixing with the tears of grief. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up into those deep violet eyes I knew so well, the ones that had comforted me, even when I didn't deserve it. Even when I deserved to be left; friendless and alone.

"Come on, Riku…"

I stood up, giving the grave one last look. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a glimpse of blazing red hair. The head of the person it belonged to was bent low; as if ashamed. He was looking directly at the grave I was standing in front of. A small smile crossed my worn face. Roxas wasn't completely forgotten to others…

Even though he's not here in person… He's still with us… somehow…

-x-X-x-

**A**uthors**N**ote - Yeah, i'm here... it's Nirii again... i'm still ill and reading this has totally made me feel better... not. Hmpf. Please don't kill me guys! I still love you! I _know_ the ending _totally_ sucks but, hey! what can we do?

On second thoughts, don't answer that...

So, yeah... this story was a request from YingYangWhiteTiger who is a great friend of mine. If you have any requests for me (don't worry if you don't know me, i won't mind) please PM me and i'll get back to you.

Please review, i really like reviews...

hee

Much Cookies,

Nicrafetix

x x x x x


End file.
